Electrophotography is a popular imaging technique. In liquid electrophotography, a photo imaging plate (PIP) is charged via a charging element. The PIP may be, for example, an organic photoconductor drum. Then, a latent image is formed on the charged photoconductor via, for example, a scanning laser beam (for printing). Then, the latent image is developed with colorant particles provided via a liquid electro-ink. The latent image is subsequently transferred to a print media by a combination of pressure and electrostatic attraction.
For charging the PIP, the charging element may include a charge roller or a corona wire to facilitate uniformly charging the photoconductor. For performing this task, the charge roller is brought into close proximity to the photoconductor.